


After Practice

by whisperingink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya likes to tease her boyfriend and sometimes takes it a little too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

They’ve got a shared practice with the girls team today, and at first Asahi is elated because the thought of getting to spend the afternoon with his cute girlfriend is definitely a great one, he thinks. Yuu is such a good libero, he almost wishes they could have her on their team, because they’re such a great duo on the court together. She points out what’s wrong with him, and even though he takes that to heart a little too often, in the end she makes him a better player for it. So of course when Daichi said they’d be spending the afternoon with the girls, he felt ecstatic. 

Then he saw what his tiny girlfriend was wearing and gulped. 

Normally during practice, from what he could tell, she wore loose fitting unisex clothes that left her almost mistaken for a boy. But today, that isn’t the case. She wears the kind of clothes he normally noticed the rest of the girls on the team wearing: short, spandex shorts and a tight fitting tank top. There is no mistaking her for a boy, not even with her wild short hair, considering the small but perfect curves she displays. Looking at her makes Asahi think about what’s under those clothes and oh no oh no he can’t be having those thoughts about Yuu-chan before practice starts. 

“Asahi!” she calls, running over to him, flinging her skinny arms around his waist. She barely comes up to his chest, and it’s just so stupidly cute of her to look up at him and smile so sweetly, totally unaware that her boyfriend had just been ogling her moments before. “I’m so excited to play with you today, so I’d better not catch you slacking off, Ace!” she chides, elbowing him in the stomach probably harder than she intended. Her captain calls her away to a team huddle, and Asahi finds himself staring at her round, plump ass as she runs off. She’s got the perfect hourglass figure, no matter what she says about her breasts being too small or her ass being too flat. The stirring in Asahi’s lower body says otherwise. 

“Asahi!” Daichi shouts, and, well, that gets him to pay a little attention. His captain is just as scary as his girlfriend is pretty. It’s a routine practice they’ve got today, nothing Asahi he thinks he can’t handle. But then he sees how his girlfriend moves on the court and his brain sinks down to his dick. 

She’s beautiful and fast, sprinting across the court and sliding, her whole body moving and twisting to get to the ball. Her big brown eyes are on fire as she receives his spikes; he can’t take his eyes off of her. He thinks about the last time he saw her so fired up, after her last game a few weeks ago when she pulled him away from the crowd afterwards and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Asahi!” Daichi shouts, and well, that is definitely a ball hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground, like he’s Hinata or something. He hears Yuu yelping from the other side of the net, and the sound of small feet as she rushes over. 

“Asahi?” she asks concern on her face as, smacking him in the arm as he tries to not look at the sweat running down her neck as she hovers over him. Her hands are on his face, then his chest, trailing further down...With a rush of heat to his face, he realizes he can see down her shirt and immediately gets back up. 

“F-Fine, I’m fine,” he stammers, eyes trained on his girlfriend and just how little clothes she’s wearing. In the background he can practically hear his team rolling their eyes while the girls all go ‘aww’ at the couple before them. If they knew he was thinking about bending his tease of a girlfriend over in the locker room and ramming his dick into her, they’d probably think he was less cute. Even he’s appalled by his own lewdness. 

...Is it just him, or is Yuu being purposefully sexy for the rest of their practice? Every time she lands on the ground, her grunts sound like the moans she makes when she comes; she constantly bounces around enough to make her breasts jiggle just enough to drive him crazy, and she keeps making eye contact with him from the other side of the net. 

He manages to make it through practice with too many more embarrassments where he trips because Yuu bent over to tie her shoe and waved her ass a little bit or something else equally tempting. Even his less attentive teammates seems to have noticed something’s off; Tanaka gives him a seething look for ogling Yuu, and Kageyama raises his eyebrows enough to make Asahi feel guilty. But he’s not as guilty as he is angry and aroused because of his girlfriend being a goddamn tease, so when almost everyone’s cleared out he grabs her arm and drags her outside, behind the school where he knows nobody will come to find them.

“Asahi!” she exclaims in mock surprise, sticking her chest out indignantly as she puffs up, “What do you think you’re doing? I need to shower, I’m all sweaty-”

“Shut up,” he growls, feeling heat flaring up inside him as he grabs her hips and pulls her closer, “What the hell were you doing in there? With this outfit, and those noises?” At first he’s afraid he’s just been overthinking too much, but when Yuu smiles mischievously up at him and presses her hands against his chest, he knows he was right in his suspicions. 

“Well, when Captain told me that we were going to have a practice with the boys today,” she starts, trailing a finger down his stomach, to where it stops above his waistband, pointing down at his half-hard cock, “I thought I’d try to give my cute boyfriend a little treat.” There’s something about the nonchalant way she says that, as if it wasn’t a big deal parading around like that to try to make him mess up, that drives him insane. Yuu always has the upper hand; teasing him constantly, always the one to pull him off for a quick fuck. He wants to be in charge for once. 

He grabs her by the waist, picking her up only to press her against the wall. Yuu is so tiny, he normally worries how he’s going to even fit inside her, but now he’s only concerned about fucking her until she can’t walk. She looks surprised, starting to ask what he’s doing, but he shuts her up with a rough kiss. Asahi bites her lower lip, grinning when she moans loudly, and then reaches a hand up her shirt to grope through her sports bra at those plush breasts.

“A-Asahi!” she cries out when he thumbs a sensitive nipple before tearing off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but the sports bra and her spandex. 

“Quiet, Nishinoya,” he growls, a flush coloring her cheeks as he reaches down, still keeping her suspended, to rub against her pussy. She feels hot and wet already, and his cock grows harder when he realizes there’s no underwear under the spandex. “Fuck, you didn’t wear any panties,” he says, roughly pushing them to the side to expose her pussy to him as he shoves down his own shorts and boxers to free his thick cock, “Are you trying to kill me?” 

She shakes her head once before nodding again, biting down on her lip when he traces her pussy lips with his thumb before reaching behind to grab her ass, grinding her hips into his until she starts to moan even more. 

“You wore these shorts so I’d stare at your ass during practice, yeah?” he asks, voice low and harsh, and she nods, trembling but aroused, “Well, let’s see how much you like when I wreck it, fuck you until you can’t receive my spikes anymore.” Yuu grasps her hands into his shirt, nodding as he leans down to nip at her pale neck, leaving hickies as he thrusts into her with one swift, hard motion. She wails out his name, clenching around him as he fucks that tight, hot hole. No matter how often they have sex (and it’s way more than normal high schoolers have, he’s sure of that) she always feels incredibly tight when he sinks into her, and it’s absolute heaven. 

“P-Please!” she cries, spreading her legs wider as he holds her up against the wall, completely at his mercy, “Harder, Asahi, fuck me harder!” 

“God, Yuu,” he groans, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in harder again as she gasps out his name, whining as he licks her neck, tasting her sweat while he reaches down to thumb at her swelling clit. She’s so wet and hot inside; he wonders how much of this is her fantasy too. Yuu looks up at him, eyes shining wetly and lips bruised from his kisses as she asks, sweetly, 

“Kiss me, Asahi?” 

Even when they’re like this, with her back pressed against the wall and him fucking her mercilessly, he can’t deny her. They kiss until neither of them can breathe, Yuu’s arms wrapped around his neck as he continues to fuck her into the wall until she starts gasping that she’s close, she wants to come. Her thighs and collarbone are going to be all bruised up tomorrow, but at the moment he doesn’t care, he wants to feel Yuu come. He’s rough with her clit, thumbing and pinching until she’s writhing in his grasp, her orgasm hitting her unexpectedly as she comes in waves around his cock. She’s got him coming too, shooting deep inside her, the slick, hot feeling causing her to shudder. 

“Asahi,” she whines, collapsing forward into his grasp as he staggers backwards, sitting on the ground with her on top of him. As he comes down from his orgasm, it starts to hit him...what he’s done. He takes in the finger shaped bruises on her white thighs and the bite marks on her neck, not to mention the cum dripping out of her before he goes bright red and starts rambling apologies.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Yuu-chan, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” he exclaims, immediately moving to get on his hands and knees, pressing his forehead to the ground, “I’m really, really sorry!” She looks down at him, still flushed and shaky from her orgasm as she asks,

“Wait, sorry for what?” 

He looks up at her, confused as he stutters out, “F-For being so rough with you, for saying such lewd things and being so mean!” Yuu stares at him on the ground, two-tone hair hanging in her face as she bursts into laughter. 

“Asahi, that was the hardest you’ve made me come in a long time. If that’s you being mean, please never be nice to me again. Now put your pants back on, everyone’s probably wondering where we are.” 

Asahi shakes his head, pulling his shorts up as he looks at the floor. “T-That was inexcusable of me Yuu-chan, I should know better than to let my temper get the best of me. Please, I can’t handle feeling this guilty, please let me make it up to you!” She looks up at him in her 5’1’’ glory, shirt still on the ground as a wicked smile spreads across her face. 

“Well, you could start by letting me tie you up when we get home!” 

He stares at her until he realizes she’s serious before he sighs, nodding in response.


End file.
